Her Eternal Words
by mad343
Summary: Even in death, she kept her promise to never leave him. Sequel to Not What they Expected.
1. Only You Could Save Me

**So this is a sort of sequel to my other story, Not What They Expected. Every chapter will be an entry in the little book that Emily left for Callen after her death. The title of every chapter will be a song that will have something to do with their relationship. I hope you guys enjoy this sequel!**

Ch. 1- Without you I Would Fall Apart – Song by Darin

When Callen found the little brown leather book, he couldn't help but smile. Even in death, Emily was still looking out for him. Written in her delicate handwriting, the first entry was a letter.

_Callen,_

_If you're reading this- well, I'll spare you that cliché. It's a bit mad trying to write as if you aren't alive anymore. In fact, it has taken me a while to figure out exactly what I should tell you. I suppose the most important thing has to be that I love you, and that I'm sorry. After my last "death" I realized that I owed it to you to be here forever and to never leave you again. While I would like to believe in that forever, the realist in me knows better. So even if I can't be with you, I can give you this book in the hope that you will find solace in knowing that there will always be a part of me that is looking out for you. I realize how selfish of me this is, but you have to stay strong. We have two children who will have to go through something unimaginable. You have to be strong for them. Draw strength from the knowledge that I am here. That I will always be here. _

_I love you Callen. So much._

_-E_


	2. Asleep

Ch. 2 – Asleep by The Smiths

_All Callen remembered was the look on her face as his hands cut off her air supply. She was gasping his name and it took him a few seconds to realize who she was. He said nothing but the horrified expression on his face must have said it all. Waking up choking your girlfriend wasn't exactly something he was proud of. She must have realized he was having a nightmare and tried to wake him. Big mistake. _

Nightmares were nothing new to G Callen, in fact, they had been a permanent fixture in his life when he was five. However, he had never had a nightmare about a nightmare before. Lately, these events from about a year after he met Emily kept playing in his head like a never-ending horror film.

He already knew that he would be getting no sleep that night. He just couldn't seem to calm himself down. Emily was always so good at that; gently rubbing his back as he tried to regain a sense of reality. He missed her and there was only one thing to do when it got this bad. Callen reached into the drawer of the bedside table and pulled out the small brown book. The next entry was a memory.

_My fearless protector. _

_That's what you called yourself on the first Halloween that we spent together. We were undercover at one of those haunted house's downtown and you had your mind set on being Mr. tough guy. You started screaming at every single "monster" that jumped out. Not to mention the copious amount of times that you almost un-holstered your weapon at some teenager dressed as Freddy. I remember finding it hilarious that dealing with hit men and terrorists never did faze you yet fake mummies did. You always did have my back and that's one thing that always drew me closer to you. You should know that I will always have your back. I will always look out for you. _

_I love you Callen, now go to sleep._

Callen couldn't help but laugh out loud reading this entry. He remembered that night. He also remembered going out with her for coffee afterwards and having her make fun of his fear of haunted houses.

That night Callen went to bed, and instead of being plagued by nightmares, he dreamt of Emily in that ridiculous slutty nurse costume.

**You guys, I really hope that you are enjoying the idea of this story. It's fun to write and I would be eternally grateful for your feedback!**


	3. UNI

Ch. 3- U.N.I. by Ed Sheeran (Great, great song. Go listen to it)

"_Mr. Callen, a word please." Hetty called from her office. On cue, three sets of wide eyes stared at the agent. _

"_Ohhh, Callen's in trouble." Deeks joked. _

_Callen ignored the LAPD liaison's antics and slowly made his way into the operations director's office. _

"_Take a seat Mr. Callen." Hetty said, peering over the cup of tea she had at her lips. She stayed that way for a few moments. Long enough for Callen go become uneasy and shift in the antique Moroccan chair that undoubtedly was worth more than his house. _

"_I have heard some disturbing news agent Callen and I was hoping that you could put my mind at ease." _

_Callen's mind immediately began to race. She couldn't know. There was no way. Finally, he replied: "That depends, Hetty, what is this disturbing news?"_

"_It has come to my attention that you have been having…. relations with agent Valle." _

_Shit. _

It was this somewhat awkward memory that occupied Callen's mind as he sat at his dining room table one Saturday morning. He couldn't help but smile as he remembered how he had fumbled miserably over his words as he tried to deny her accusations. It had taken Hetty a while before she decided to overlook this violation of NCIS policy.

There were good days and there were bad days. Some memories were good ones that put his mind at ease and others just reminded him of what he had lost.

Callen let his thoughts drift to the brown notebook that sat in front of him on the table. He opened it to the next entry, this time it wasn't a note, it was a photo. Rather, it was a photo strip. A few years ago, Aiden had seen a photo booth at the mall during a Christmas shopping trip and much to Callen's chagrin, they had ended up inside the claustrophobic box taking pictures. The first little square held a photo of Emily and Aiden making silly faces while he sat to the side, straight-faced. He was never one to act foolish but after a little coaxing from Emily, he gave in. What followed was a series of ridiculous photos that he had made his wife promise never to show anyone. Looking at them now, he was overwhelmed with the happiness that always came from memories of Emily.

Somehow, Callen had the feeling that this was going to be one of the good days.

**So I'm working really hard to actually get these out within a reasonable time frame and now that university is out I can actually do it. I hope you are enjoying the story and it would mean the world to me if you would review and tell me what you think!**


	4. This Feels like Falling in Love

Ch 3 Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran

"_I could get used to this." Emily mumbled as she propped herself up with her elbows digging into the warm sand beneath her. _

_The corners of Callen's mouth turned up in response, unable to take his eyes off of the woman next to him. He could get used to this too. They were undercover as a couple in Santa Monica and the senior agent once again allowed his mind to drift to a dangerous place. He couldn't help but wonder if his past had been different- if he had been different, maybe he could be the kind of guy that Emily would consider having a future with. _

_Callen shook his head as if to clear those ridiculous thoughts from his mind. "Say cheese." Emily exclaimed happily, shifting so that her head rested on Callen's shoulder. _

_Oh how he wished that this could be real. _

It was the picture that Emily had taken on the beach that day, both of them smiling up at the camera that she held above them, that Callen held in his hand this Sunday morning. Aiden had to do a sort of photo project on his family so today they were going through the boxes of pictures that Callen had regulated to the hall closet that stored painful mementos of what he lost.

This picture, however, was not in those boxes. This particular photo had been stuck to the next page in the journal. Just this picture, with the words "Before you knew how much I loved you ~ Em" scrawled on the back.

Callen allowed a bitter smile to play at his lips. She was gone so soon. So soon. 


End file.
